hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Urban Legend Hunters
The Urban Legend Hunters are a tight-knit group of Hunters based in Ladas. Overview The Urban Legends are, true to their name, are a group of licensed Hunters who hunt Urban Legends and do everything they can to find the truth behind them. The group consists of ten field members and two "desk" members, all of whom are licensed Hunters. Each member is considered a Rookie Hunter by the association's classifications. There's no particular criteria to join (other than being an official Hunter) but few people would be interested in joining without a personal reason. The group keeps track of various folklore-esque stories in the city of Ladas, or particularly famous rumors from around the world, and investigate them to prove whether or not they're true. Most of these incidents were caused by (mostly) harmless Nen. There are two different positions in the group: * Field Members: The main members who handle missions. * Desk Members: Members who handle the paperwork. During a mission, all Field Members work together while Desk Members don't participate in any missions. All members are good friends and can operate very fluidly in teams. If all Field Members are in good condition, a weekly meeting is held to decide on what Urban Legend they should investigate next. Origins Souji Okita founded the Urban Legend Hunters in order to gain friends to help him hunt a mysterious creature responsible for over fifty missing persons cases in Ladas and started inviting similarly-minded people to join him. Members Active'' • Deceased • ''Defected Associates Other than themselves, the Urban Legend Hunters occasionally asks for outsider assistance during their missions. Examples include: *Sally Ouma: Honorary "Desk Member". Does household chores and cooking for the group. *Ambrose Parr: Main physician for the group, they go to him when gravely injured. *Jacob Nekelots: When they hear rumors about killers or crime syndicates, they inform Jacob and he deals with them since they don't hunt criminals but don't want to let them run loose (Souji is the one who contacts Jacob). Rules Due to Souji's laid-back personality, there weren't any official rules until Florence hashed out some official rules: *All decisions that affect the entire group must be agreed upon unanimously. *Everyone must reveal their aura category and give a vague description of their ability (single-target, defensive, supportive, versatile, etc). However, if they have a trump card, they're allowed to keep that secret. *Do not make any reckless actions that can lead to members getting hurt unless all members involved agree on it. *Anyone can inform the group about a personal mission and ask for help but these missions are only taken on at each members' discretion (it should be noted however, that everyone is good enough friends with each other that they'd rarely, if ever, decline to help). History Malcolm's Aura Ranking This is a ranking of the Urban Legend Hunters when it comes to aura capacity and strength, judged by Malcolm Cole. This ranking doesn't take individual Hatsu into account. Due to Malcolm's inexperience, this ranking is not entirely accurate and is subject to change. *Souji (highest) *Visel *Tristan and Mina (tie) *Florence *Julian *Malcolm and Genevieve (tie) *Lincoln *Katie *Cocytch and Lusk (lowest) Trivia *Individual character profiles coming soon. Category:Group